


Concern

by arcanebond



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebond/pseuds/arcanebond
Summary: "just because you can take a hit, doesn't mean you always should."





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> just a small little thing that i might redo and expand on later but i rlly love molly & yashas relationship from the little of it we've seen

"You know," Mollymauk tuts, doing what he can, "just because you can take a hit, doesn't mean you always should." He can't consider himself any expert in the art of dressing wounds, but he makes an honest attempt at it and that's the best either of them could hope for. 

Yasha lets out a sound that might have been a laugh, but might have also just been a pained wheeze. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face," she tells him and the next noise is a more genuine laugh at the expression that inspires. "You know me, I'm tough. I'll pull through just fine." 

"Of course you're tough, you're just about the strongest person I've ever seen. Your sword is bigger than my leg and you toss it around like it's nothing, but that isn't the point." A heavy breath shakes his shoulders and he takes a moment to scratch at his head. "Being tough and being invulnerable aren't the same thing. You bleed just like the rest of us." There was no denying her durability, but such a thing could make someone over confident, as they'd witnessed only recently. Every rampage came to an end and sometimes... sometimes the aftermath was difficult to face. 

The woman seems uninterested in his scolding. "You're one to talk, Mollymauk." It's almost like a child being scolded when she puts his name that way and he presses down a little harder than necessary on the wound. Yasha breaths out a wheeze and it could be mistaken for a laugh. "Pretty sure your blood gets spilled more than anyone's." She's toying with him now, the ghost of a smile pressed against her cracked lips. 

Molly does what he can to not take the bait. "That is a different circumstance entirely." It is. They both know that it is. There's secrets in his blood that she has no interest in pressing and he has no interest in telling. 

He sighs. 

"Just, promise me you'll try and be a little more careful, yeah? Even if you don't mean it, put my mind at ease." Tired concern laces the words. Yasha sees it in his eyes. She doesn't know if it's how he is or if he's trying to make up for past mistakes. 

Maybe a little of both. 

She takes his hand, guiding it away from the bandages to bring it closer, her forehead pressing to his knuckles. Words lower than a whisper spill past her lips before she clears her throat and speaks a little louder, "I'll be more careful." 

Mollymauk smiles. 

"See, that wasn't so hard." He pulls his hand away and moves some of the wild hair from her face. "Get some rest, you've earned it."


End file.
